


Shenanigans

by MegsRiann



Category: Strike Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsRiann/pseuds/MegsRiann
Summary: A small collection of events in which the boys let their hair down, so to speak. No specific time frame, but somewhere between Shadow Warfare and Legacy.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Shenanigans

_Target in sight_ , Michael thought to himself, adjusting his crouch in the slightest, acutely aware of how quickly a mission could go to shit without back up. He released a slow breath, checking his sights one last time, _no turning back now._

Another slow inhale and exhale before he slipped into action. He started out slowly, creeping along close to the ground to avoid detection, pausing briefly behind a clump of bushes. He leaned to keep his target in his sightline then resumed his advance, moving faster. His mind was clear as he took his last few steps. His target shifted, cluing into the attack but it was too late. There was no stopping the onslaught. 

Both men hit the water with a splash, Michael pushing away to swim to the ledge, pulling himself out of the water before the other man had even broken the surface. 

Locke looked at them with a raised brow from his poolside recliner. 

\------------------------------ 

"Why are we doing this, exactly?" 

"Revenge, Richmond, revenge." 

She rolled her eyes but didn’t comment as she handed Damien his bag of 'supplies'. He sent her to fill up the two new plastic pitchers in the bathroom before they rendezvoused in front of the bunk room. 

A short time later, Richmond was on her way to refill the pitchers, while Damien slowly compressed the handle, inching the door open as quietly as possible. He propped it open partway and slipped inside. 

By the time he was finished setting up phase one, Julia had returned and they quickly got back to work. 

Four more trips to refill the pitchers and 497 plastic cups later, Damien was placing the last few cups at the very edge of the room, before gently closing the door, leaving a still-snoozing Stonebridge inside. Luckily, the man hadn't woken during Damien's numerous trips in and out of the room as he layered the water-filled cups all along the floor and furniture. 

Following a detour to stash the water pitchers, Julia made to get back to work, but Scott had other plans. 

"Hang on, we aren't done. Help me with this," he gestured to the tables stationed around the control room. 

Julia frowned, but soon realized what he meant to do. It only took them a few minutes to shuffle all the tables and equipment two inches to the left of their previous position, but by the end she had Damien promising rounds upon rounds of drinks the next time they went out. 

Thirty minutes later, the two sat stiffly, trying not to give away their guilt as they heard a loud thunk followed by a string of curses. Julia looked over to see Michael clutching his leg. 

"Everything alright, Stonehenge?" Damien casually asked, not looking up from the tablet he was studying to hide his smirk. 

"Oh, just fine. Had to get up, I was feeling a bit…. thirsty." He said, looking pointedly at Damien, who cheekily offered him a glass of water. 

\------------------------------ 

"I can't believe he didn't wake up." 

"I can't believe you don't think he's going to kill you." 

"Aw, c'mon. He just said something the other day about getting a haircut." 

"Cut, Damien." She fixed him with a glare, "Cut. Not complete shave. His hair hasn't been that short in all the time I've known him." 

The man shrugged, "Maybe he'll love it. But really, you'd think he'd wake up. What kind of super special soldier sleeps through someone shaving his head?" 

"The kind that that's going to disembowel you with a chopstick." The quiet tone came from behind his left ear. 

Watching the color drain from Damien's face was the best compensation Julia could receive. 

\------------------------------ 

Michael would have liked to have time to plan his next move, but Damien's quick actions left him needing to retaliate, fast. He agonized for days, ruling out idea after idea- too weak, too obvious, too disaster-prone. Finally, he knew what he had to do. 

In the days leading up, he was on high alert, successfully raising Damien's defenses. Revenge was a given, they both knew that. Michael just anticipated Damien's moves a little better, no way he could resist another act against the Brit. 

It took some time for the conditions to lay out. When they were right, Michael felt a rush of excitement walking into the bullpen to see all the main crew, minus Locke. That means their commander was the only one who could be in the shower at the moment. He grabbed his kit, casually telling Richmond he was on his way to clean up. He felt a surge of satisfaction when he saw his partner perk up. 

He snuck around the corner, hiding out in a side room to await the fallout. He could hear some metal tapping coming from the maintenance closet on the opposite side of the wall and settled back, relaxing, his job done for him. 

It only took a couple minutes for the angrily shouted "Damien!" to reverberate throughout the compound. 

The American spent the next two months taking food orders and cleaning everyone's weapons.


End file.
